


I’ve been losing sleep, dreaming about things we could be

by Deeambles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, do omakes count as happy endings?, in this house they do, is it even angst if Madara’s so fricken clinical about it, we just don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: Like everyone in the clan he’s in love with the possibility from the moment he was taught about soulmates. In love with the idea that somebody, somewhere, was meant to fit in with his daily life so perfectly, that they were bond together by their souls.It must be some sort of divine irony that you only know who your soulmate is when they die.





	I’ve been losing sleep, dreaming about things we could be

**Author's Note:**

> IM posting this later than I normally do bc today I received an exam back that was an 80/70 and then my grade in another class jumped 9% points for seemingly no reason SO IDK WHO needs this LUCK but consider this me passing it along in the form an angsty Madatobi fic.   
╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> Hope you enjoy, as always.

The roar of fire and scrape of metal echos in Madara’s ears as he clashes head to head with Hashirama. 

Back and forth they play this game. Madara lunges, Hashirama dodges. Hashirama summons a sword and swings, and Madara blocks.

Back and forth.

Across the battlefield to his left, Uchiha summon fire to be blocked by water. Senju summon earth just to be dodged by Uchiha.

Back and forth.

Across the battlefield to his his right, is where it becomes unpredictable. Izuna sends streams of fire only to be deflected by water dragons as big as the fire balls. Tobirama creates new jutsu and Izuna used his superior footwork to get around them.

New jutsu. New footwork. About the same sword skills.

Back and forth.

Unpredictable in that they both go at each other with an intent to kill no other senju or Uchiha can match, not even Hashirama and himself.

Especially not Hashirama and himself.

In fact, half the reason he and Hashirama don’t fight as hard as they could is because they are constantly looking over to make sure Izuna and Tobirama haven’t skewered each other.

It’s why he sees it when he does.

He watches Tobirama try a new jutsu and it fails. Or maybe fail isn’t the right word, but he fumbles, trips on the speed of instantaneous teleporting and looses his balance in the clearing mist.

Izuna, too good of a shinobi to not react, takes his sword and slices upward, nearly bisecting Tobirama’s chest in half.

His proximity to Hashirama lets him hear the low guttural sound that the other man makes at seeing his last little brother be cut down.

It’s a pain Madara has always been able to sympathize with.

Madara pulls back, watching Hashirama sprint towards the duo and Izuna at least as the smarts to fall back and meet Madara half way.

Izuna looks shocked that he even hit Tobirama but nobody on the field seems too concerned because Hashirama is a medic and a damn good one.

Madara doesn’t even think to question that he’s not until he deactivates his Sharingan and all of sudden his vision starts morphing and, needless to say, he panics.

His sharp inhale immediately draws Izuna’s attention but Hashirama starts messy crying right there on the battlefield and Madara calls a retreat before it can get worse.

He doesn’t need to see confirmation to know Tobirama dies.

He’s lost all color in his vision.

“I had no idea, Nii-san.” Izuna whispers by his side.

“Nobody did.” Madara placates. How could they if Madara himself didn’t know.

“It’s not your fault, Izu.”

“I cut down your soulmate, Nii-san.”

“No,” Madara says firmly, “you cut down someone trying to kill you. You cut down someone who would of killed you had he not fumbled. It was not your fault, little brother.”

“Nii-san...” Izuna mumbles, “then why are you doing that.”

Madara looks up from the bathroom sink, where he’s got a shard of glass digging into his palm.

“I just wanted to see.” He says.

I just wanted to know if blood would still look red, like it did coming out of Tobirama, he doesn’t say.

“Please don’t.” Izuna says, gently removing the glass shard away from his grasp.

“I’ll be fine, little brother. Go clean up.” Madara dismisses, watching black run down the sink drain.

“Yes, Nii-San.” Izuna responds, although the hesitancy is clear in his voice.

He leaves though, and gently closes the door behind him, leaving Madara alone in the bathroom.

Madara, who sees everything in shades of gray now. Madara, whose soulmate was cut down on the battlefield today.

He’s not sure which is more haunting; Hashirama’s screams or the fact that he’ll never get to truly meet and know his other half.

Both won’t leave his head as dead opportunities, and the Uchiha love so very deeply.

But how can he love someone he never knew? The demon of the Senju? The inventor of the shinobi world? The professor of their time?

Fucking Uchiha genes, that’s how.

Like everyone in the clan he’s in love with the possibility from the moment he was taught about soulmates. In love with the idea that somebody, somewhere, was meant to fit in with his daily life so perfectly, that they were bond together by their souls.

A gift from the divine.

Madara’s idea, his possibility, his other half, his one shot at loving someone without the political clout behind it, died on a pointless battlefield.

He meant it, when he said Izuna wasn’t at fault, the point being they should’ve never been at war in the first place.

Madara unsheathes a dagger from belt. He can’t see any color, but even as he called the retreat he could still see the red of Tobirama’s blood on the ground.

He wonders...

If his hand wasn’t enough, maybe it has to be where Tobirama was injured.

Tobirama who was cut from the middle up into the neck. Whose carotid artery was severed and whose older brother never stood a chance to save him in time like Madara had thought.

He raises the short sword and stabs inward.

In the moment of clarity before his brain catches up with what his body is experiencing, Madara watches red pool down his dagger and off his fingers into the sink.

_Ah, red indeed_, Madara thinks before he hits the floor.

In the last desperate attempts to clear his vision he thinks he sees Izuna crying over him, yelling, screaming for a medic, but it’s too late as his vision goes completely black.

And then he’s blinking his eyes open again to a blue sky and a silver framed face, with three identical scars running down cheek and chin.

Madara smiles, at the judgmental, yet soft stare his soulmate is giving him and thinks he just might get his possibility after all.

**Author's Note:**

> OMAKE: 
> 
> Tobirama: well that was horrifically stupid, you idiot. 
> 
> Madara: what the fuck did you just call me 
> 
> And then they get in a pissing match so bad the sage gets tired of listening to them and sends them back to earth and everyone lives happily ever after, the end.


End file.
